Raiton: A Jagged Affair
by TheVeiledDimensionalWitch
Summary: A year after the 4th Shinobi World War, Hatake Kakashi is finally inaugurated as the Sixth Hokage. And though he has the support of his comrades, he'll manage to find friendship with someone else who has a history with PTSD. (Note from author): Please be kind and review!
1. Bittersweet

"La- Lady Tsunade?"

Lord Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, had flung her arms around her successor, hugging him tightly and leaving him figuratively and literally breathless. Lord Sixth, Hatake Kakashi, had finally completed his inauguration ceremony a year after the 4th Shinobi World War. Many of his peers had said that this was to be the happiest day of Kakashi's life but, it seemed no one's enthusiasm matched Tsunade's.

Lady Tsunade broke away, staring down at the ground and grinning while wiping a few tears, she lightly punched Kakashi in the arm. "I told him, I told him that you'd definitely be Hokage." She stared up directly at Kakashi, to clarify, "Jiraiya."

Flustered, Kakashi didn't have any words to match his mixed feelings of warmth and sadness upon hearing his old friend's name. They stood on top of the Academy, looking out upon the village, the streets and school yard was filled with comrades and villagers beaming with joy and-

Kakashi's thought was pierced with _that_ feeling. Tsunade read him like a book, and put her hand on his shoulder, saying softly, "Remember, Kakashi, deep breaths."

Thankfully, the feeling quickly passed and he focused on the village down below, and continued to wave and address them.

Afterwards, he and Tsunade walked back to the office, everyone they passed in the halls of the Academy bowed, it took Kakashi a moment to realize they were bowing to him.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Kakashi said quietly.

"Never mind them!", Tsunade exclaimed, "Just look at this!"

She took his hand and ran into the office.

Kakashi's eyes widened at what he saw in front of him.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura!"

Although he found them to be tiresome at times, his students were his pride and joy. His heart swelled, not at the fact that they were there, kneeling and offering their respect, but that they were simply there.

"Congratulations! Lord Sixth!" they said in unison.

"Wha- you guys. Please stand!"

"You didn't think we'd miss out on being the first ones to congratulate you, surely." Sasuke said while smirking.

"Just remember to keep calling me Sensei, no need for the formalities."

"Ah. Always so modest!" Sakura teased.

"Kakashi sensei, you should take a seat before Naruto tries to steal it."

Naruto laughed nervously, "Hey! I wouldn't even think of doing that!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Don't worry. I mean really, I'm just keeping the seat warm until Naruto's ready."

Immediately, Naruto smiled mischievously, "Hey I'm ready now…"

"You're just a genin, remember?" Sakura quipped.

"Hmph! One more year and I'll be a jonin…"

"And why are you laughing?" Kakashi chuckled, "You're still a genin too, Sasuke."

Sasuke, didn't mind the joke, in fact Kakashi and him were both relieved that they were free to joke with one another.

"But really, Kakashi Sensei," Naruto interjected with a serious tone, "You got us three to work as a team all those years ago, who better to lead Konohagakure?"

"That's what I keep telling him!" Tsunade said. She was standing behind Kakashi and pushed him to the desk. "Take it all in.. Lord Sixth."

There was something intimidating about it all, but he placed his hand on the corner of the wooden desk and began to walk around it, eventually sitting in the most powerful seat in the country. Although Kakashi was thrilled and overjoyed at the sight of his students together at last, he kept thinking about Obito and Rin… He would have to meet them later on… when it would be much quieter.

"Eh? Kakashi Sensei what's wrong?" asked Sakura.

Before Kakashi could open his mouth, Naruto spoke, "Oh he's just upset that he won't have time reading those pervy books, anymore!"

They all began to laugh and tease and Kakashi took that as a signal to leave, "Uhm. We're being rude, we have to greet the other Kages."

He stood and started for the door but, Naruto continued, "Of course! You're the Hokage now! You can just take your pick outside and get the real thing!"

"Idiot!" Sakura said, slamming her fist on top of his head.

"Yeah, Naruto… After all he still is with Kahyo" Tsunade said, Kakashi could hear her smiling. He fidgeted with the door knob and they continued teasing him in his ear.

 _Not this again…_

"Eh?" Sasuke was intrigued, "I didn't know there were others after Hanare."

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Tsunade were falling to the floor laughing while Kakashi, was losing oxygen out of embarrassment, still couldn't figure out how the door knob worked. When he finally opened the door, he turned back at the four laughing.

First, he pointed at Tsunade, "Free. Booze. On me." And that alone sent her flying out of the office.

Secondly, pointing at Team 7 he said, "Free Ramen." Thankfully, Naruto left and Sakura followed.

It gave him a moment to talk to Sasuke alone as they walked out the office together.

"I have a feeling you'll be leaving soon." Kakashi said softly.

"Not exactly…" Sasuke responded slowly. Kakashi noticed him looking at Sakura up ahead. "I might stay a little while."

"Understood."

To Kakashi's surprise the celebrations didn't end till 2am and that he wasn't completely hammered. Since the village was finally asleep, Kakashi found an opening to visit first Rin and then Obito.

"Rin.., Obito was always a bit of a troublemaker, getting us into mess… He told me to be Hokage and now I am. I wish I could celebrate with you two… Oh and I'm not too worried about the panic attacks… I'm just stressing myself out, whether or not I can do this. I haven't had something like that happen since you… well never mind. I hope you two are relaxed now that you're with each other and Minato sensei. Obito must be giving you an earful… You know what I'm thinking… I really wish you could just see me now. I wasn't too great back then, I'm hoping I make you guys proud. I should go tell Obito."

On his way out of the graveyard, he made sure to greet and talk to his father and his old friend Asuma for a bit. If he was going to take his mask off for a smoke, it'd be with a fallen comrade.

At the memorial, he expressed his thoughts to Obito. "I guess I'm nervous. I don't have the Sharingan after Madara took it… I knew I wasn't going to be able to use it forever, I know what you're thinking… that Purple Electricity is a fine substitute for Chidori but, I've had Chidori, the moment you gave me the Sharingan… Really, I feel like I let you down by losing Sharingan so quickly and easily. You entrusted it with me. Just like how you trusted me with Rin and I… I know, I know what you're thinking. What you, Rin, and Minato Sensei are thinking… I practically hear you three screaming in my ears right now… But really, I know deep down that I am happy to be Hokage, and that you're with me… Anyways, early start tomorrow. We still have the crisis of a shortage in shinobi… I'll visit you as soon as I can. Oh and no… Neither of them were or are my girlfriend."

Kakashi left the memorial, ready to take on the position but also ready for some rest.

"Ah dammit I forgot, they moved me into the Hokage Residence today."

As he turned and began to walk in the opposite direction he could have sworn he heard a faint noise… it almost sounded like Chidori… when he stopped to pay attention, it was gone. Surely, he must have imagined it.


	2. The Offer

-6 months before the 6th Hokage's Inauguration-

"Shizune?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"Have you received any word from _him_?"

"No, it appears that he still can't make up his mind about a date."

"Ugh, why is he stalling… Surely he can't be worried about…"

"Lady Tsunade? The woman you asked for is here."

"Oh yes! You must send her in right away!"

Shizune leaves to escort in Asami. Lady Tsunade rose from her seat, as Asami bowed, then she took her seat again.

"I'm sorry for calling you in here instead of the hospital but, I wanted to talk to you as soon as I could."

"Oh?" Asami tilted her head in confusion. This was one of the few moments she genuinely felt intimidated, for this was the first time she had set foot in the Hokage's Office. After all, she wasn't a shinobi or a politician, what right did she have to be there.

"Konohagakure is still strong despite the war and the heavy losses we faced. But in the last few months we realized that we actually have a surplus of organ donations."

"Organ donations? Oh… I see…" The wave of options and decisions hit Asami. She never thought she'd live to even have a choice.

"I think I may have a heart that will be a suitable match for you." Tsunade said flatly. She sat, crossing her fingers and holding her hands together while she watched Asami closely. "I know that it will be a successful operation, Asami."

"But… this is to try to have me become a shinobi… that's what the purpose is."

Asami Seiwa was born into a family of shinobi's. Even the women of her family continued to serve after becoming wives and mothers. However, after the Third Great Shinobi War, Pain's Assault, and the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Asami was left alone. Her brothers, sister and father all died serving. The reason Asami didn't serve was due to the fact she was born with a heart defect that caused her to have shortness of breath. It didn't matter how often she tried to train but after a short while she would reach her limit. Her parents withdrew her from the Academy despite her acceptance. As well as being born with the heart defect, Asami was a telepath, after withdrawing her from the Academy her parents sent her to the Asylum. Thankfully, her time there was short when she met Inoichi Yamanaka who declared her sane. The Third Hokage decided that Asami should live a "normal" life, even though as a child she desperately wanted to be a shinobi. Her other ability was more of a visitor, it came and went. However, it connected to her emotions, it was an ability or rather more an unspecified relationship with lightning.

As she grew up, she opened her bookstore and created a quiet and comfortable life for herself. Because the matter seemed so certain, she didn't really think Tsunade would find a substitute for her.

Tsunade spoke, interrupting her thoughts, "Well I'm not going to lie and say you won't be an asset if you did serve. There is also the uncertainty due the fact that most shinobi undergo training and conditioning from a young age… It's unheard of to start in your age. But I'm not interested in forcing you to become a shinobi. Your bookshop does very well, small businesses are important, I'd understand if you didn't want to disrupt what you've built for yourself. You have a fantastic reputation throughout the village… It's your choice, Asami."

"Oh and of course…" Shizune pipped up, "We were never expecting you to answer right away."

"Of course!" Tsunade confirmed.

Asami was relieved and she relaxed her posture. Tsunade rose from her seat again, chuckling. "I wasn't trying to make you give me an answer on the spot!" She walked her around the desk, and leaned on the front.

"I just need a few days to see how I feel about it all." Asami said, "But thank you so much for letting me know."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, Asami took that a note to take her leave, bowing she turned to and saw a glimpse of the person entering. All she took notice was his white hair and mask. As they passed each other in the doorway she could have sworn she felt the feeling of lightning coming back to her. She shrugged it off and on her way out she heard Lady Tsunade raise her voice.

"Ey Kakashi! You don't have to wear your headband like that anymore!"

Asami had plenty to think about on her way back to her bookstore. She remembered the first time she wanted to be a shinobi. It was many years ago when she saw the battlefield… bodies were scattered everywhere. That was when she heard it, every dying thought of every man and woman on that field. It didn't matter who was from what nation, they all had regrets, they all wanted to be saved, they all wanted water and they all wanted more time.

 _I wanted to be a shinobi to help others… what's stopping me from considering the operation?_

She slowly began to realize that perhaps she wasn't too keen on change. Everything would be an unknown to her Would one of the jonins train her? Wouldn't it be embarrassing going to the academy as an adult in her 30s? Would it even be possible to start training at her age? And she did love her bookstore, it was her own safe haven. Asami didn't have anything else that was really _hers._

_Grrrmm_

Her stomach rumbled, reminding Asami that all the thinking was making her even more hungry.

 _I guess I should have some lunch before going back to the shop._

"Hi, Ayame! Uncle Teuchi!" Asami said greeting her old friends.

"Ah! Asami! Long time no see!" Teuchi beamed. "Can I make you the usual?"

"Yes sir! I'm actually starving!"

"Where have you been, Asami?" Ayame scolded, "We barely see you anymore!"

Uncle Teuchi was an old family friend, Asame remembers the day Ayame was born, to even when she taught Ayame how to walk.

"Sorry, sorry! But it's only been 3 days Ayame. Surely, the world won't end if we don't see each other for that long." Asami teased.

"Ayame, it's calm out there, why don't you girls sit and eat together, I'll put together something for you, too!" said Teuchi.

They had their rounds of small talk when Ayame asked in the most serious tone she could muster, "So are you going to tell me what's bothering you, big sister?"

Asami looked behind her to make sure no one was hearing before responding, "La- The Hokage has been in contact with me… She thinks she found a perfect substitute for a heart transplant."

"Wha- the Hokage told you?" Ayame pressed.

Asami nodded. "This could change my life, Ayame… but, I'm not sure if I'm ready for change."

"What's the problem, my child?" Teuchi asked, "Didn't you want to be cured?"

"Yes, Uncle but, I'm wondering if it's too late… I'm not exactly young. If I was just younger I would say yes immediately. By now I should have so much experience and I'm just wondering what the point to any of it is? I'm so comfortable with my life now despite losing a lot."

"Asami…" Uncle Teuchi's tone matched her late father's, "You have always been a stubborn one but now you must think wisely, think about what you will and won't regret when you're on your deathbed."

Those words struck a chord with Asami for it was a reminder of her true self. Since when did she waste an opportunity? After finishing her meal and saying goodbye, her thoughts on her way to the bookstore were completely different. By the time she reached the shop she was on Cloud 9, no one was as happy or as determined as she was. Letting go about whether or not becoming a shinobi, Asami was absolutely thrilled at the prospect of being cured.

She swung from one library ladder to the next, humming old folk songs, while putting the books away.

"Uhm are you open?" a male's voice rung out.

Piercing her thoughts, she slipped and fell to the floor right on her ass.

"Miss?! Are you alright?!" Asami could hear him running towards her. He held out his hand to help her up.

"… Pfffttt! Ahaha!" Asami broke out into a laughter she did her best to contain. "Apologies, I'm not usually clumsy."

"I'm the one who clearly shocked you."

"No, no- Oh!" she had taken his hand and when he helped her up she saw his face… well part of it. "Anyways, yes, I am! I'm open!"

Asami recognized the man as the same one who visited the Fifth Hokage as she was leaving her office earlier today. She went back behind the register and tried to contain her excitement. When he finally left after paying for two books, the electric charge returned and its blue sparks danced around Asami.


	3. Survivors

3\. Surviving

\- 1 Week After the Sixth Hokage's Inauguration-

"Wait- what?" Kakashi stammered.

"I'm just saying, don't be surprised if they ask that of you. It's their job to be concerned even about the most private things about your life… I wouldn't be surprised if the Elders in Suna were confronting the Kazekage about it… Then again, he has two older siblings, so he has a bit more time."

Lady Tsunade, had been by Kakashi's side for the first few days of his leadership in order to act as a guide. Her patience as his guide was wearing thin, and Kakashi did slowly start to feel like he was burdening her. However, this was the first time hearing about what Lady Tsunade had just told him.

She had alerted him that it was possible for the elders or maybe the entire council to confront Kakashi about getting married. "But did they ask you, Lady Tsunade… To get married?", he inquired shyly.

"Ahahahahaha!" Lady Tsunade laughed freely, making Kakashi feel small, "Oh no! Being the First Hokage's granddaughter has its perks."

 _Now I have to get married? This Hokage lifestyle is becoming troublesome…_

"Never mind this, we'll cross the bridge if it comes up." He managed to say coolly, trying to remain calm despite the temporary embarrassment. "Anyways, the next item on my agenda is The Foundation…"

The two worked for many hours, even after Lady Tsunade left, Kakashi worked tiresomely through the piles of paper and on his laptop. Shizune came in every now and again bringing him tea, but when his eyes started to feel heavy he let his assistant know that he wanted to take a walk around the village as a break.

A stunning sunset was wrapping the village in hues of gold, and red. Kakashi's mind was focusing on controlling all the anxiety that was building up in him. He knew that it couldn't get the better of him and stop him from his duty as Hokage. As he scanned the village he recollected all the memories of destruction that the village went through. Seeing the Nine Tails to his far right in the wooded area, seeing Pain levitating in the air and releasing his black receivers, and of course, Uchiha Madara unleashing the Ten tails and leaving Konohagakure into nothing but a crater of dust. And of course, when it came to the last war, Kakashi felt that there was blood on his hands. A year had passed and he still saw Obito's body crumbling to ash, while Kakashi had simply fallen to his knees. He kept seeing the scene play wherever he went, he'd wake up in the middle of the trying to take the blow for himself, or trying to keep him from crumbling apart. When he'd realize that his attempts were futile and he was simply reliving the past, it was too late Kakashi and he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

 _Calm down,_ Kakashi thought to himself, shaking the horrors out of his mind. _Nothing like that is going to happen again... At least not while you're Hokage… Not again… never again… Though it is amusing, I didn't actually think I'd live this long._

The evening breeze accompanied him on his walk, Kakashi followed the direction in which it lightly pushed him. He just needed a minute to shut his mind off.

"Sir, I must ask you again to stop."

Looking up he saw a commotion in the middle of the street. Other people were staring and no one seemed to notice Kakashi standing with them, he blended in with the other wary onlookers.

"Eh! Shut up little woman!" Yelled a large, and clearly drunk man. He was taking the books from the stall set up outside the shop, and throwing them around. The man took another book and he raised his hand as if to hit the woman with it.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Kakashi yelled. It was one thing to be drunk, it was another to be an abusive drunk. His booming voice made everyone turn to see him, the drunkard froze, clearly regretting his choices.

"Lord Sixth…" many in the crowd whispered.

"Ah. Lord Hokage?!" the man hiccupped, "This is- this is just a little game."

The man was already on his knees when Kakashi approached him. He had to remember to keep his anger in check and focused on what was important, the young woman. Kakashi looked over the man to address the young woman, "Are you alright, ma'am?"

"I'm fine." She said flatly.

Kakashi noticed her breathing heavily, she wasn't meeting eyes with him and used one of her hands as hood over her gaze. He was about to question her more but Ebisu and Genma arrived on scene.

"Lord Kakashi?! What's happened?" Ebisu inquired.

"Ebisu… Genma, I know this isn't your usual task but, can you please take this man into custody? I don't like drunkards causing distress."

They both nodded and Genma approached two onlookers asking to stay behind to recount the incident for a statement.

 _Slam!_

Kakashi turned to see that the young woman had retreated into her shop.

"Wha-?" he was quite shocked at her impolite exit.

"Lord Sixth…" a frail voice called out from behind him. Kakashi turned to see an elderly woman who was bowing her head in respect.

"Yes?"

Raising her head, she smiled sweetly, "Do not mind Asami… She's just a bit embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? Oh, well I can understand that, that man was-"

"Oh no, my Lord, you misunderstand." She weakly chucked, "She's mostly embarrassed that someone had stuck up for her."

"Ah.", Kakashi bowed his head as a sign of respect to the elder, and went inside the shop. He was surprised to see the state that she was in. There were small specs off blue crackling lightning dancing around her hair as it levitated, it stopped when the young woman caught him staring.

 _Who- who is she?_

Kakashi was processing her beauty, and he was grateful that he had two eyes to do so. She had dark brown curly hair that was kept in a ponytail, it was voluminous and long, and she had the most beautiful deep purple eyes.

She tilted her head and waved her hand awkwardly, "Uhm hello?"

"Oh yes." Kakashi stammered, he was relieved that his mask concealed his face going red. "Um, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

She maintained composure, "Thank you, and I'm okay… Lord Sixth."

"You know… I've been here a few times and made purchases…"

"Uh… Yeah, I remember.", Asami looked down, shifting her weight. He felt ashamed, her cheeks lightly flushed with pink and she gently bit on her bottom lip, he was making her nervous.

"I just think I've been here so often that I might as well introduce myself, you can call me Kakashi."

Genuinely touched by his kindness, Asami looked at Kakashi, smiled and introduced herself as well, "I'm Asami."

She held out her hand to shake and as Kakashi was about to take her hand, the door to the shop opened.

"Hey, Asami, what's going on outside? Oh!" Shizune walked in casually, and Kakashi quickly noticing Shizune's tone, realized that these two were friends. He also noticed Shizune carrying a white paper bag. "Oh, Lord Kakashi! What a surprise!"

"Can you drop the 'Lord'?" Kakashi said automatically, "And what are you doing here, Shizune?"

Kakashi was turned to Shizune, but he still knew that Asami was signaling Shizune to not answer truthfully. He may have lost his Sharingan but, he still had his senses. Shizune's picked up on Asami's message, and then answered him, "Well, you were on break so, I decided to meet up with a friend."

"Yes," added Asami, "I was supposed to be closing up for the day but that incident occurred."

Asami's voice trailed off when Kakashi turned to face her. Kakashi knew that no matter how hard he tried, this woman wasn't going open up anytime soon. He knew he'd have a better shot to find out the story when it'd be him and Shizune alone. He didn't know why but, he did feel himself drawn to Asami, not just due to her beauty but there was just something about her…

 _What was with that lightning… I know I didn't imagine it…_

"Well then!", Kakashi said lightheartedly, "I wouldn't want to delay your plans any further, I'll take my leave… you ladies have fun." He took one last look at Asami before departing, their eyes met.

When he left Kakashi considered asking around the village about Asami, to see if she had any sort of reputation but, he was Hokage now, he couldn't be reckless and have anyone misread the situation. He headed to Ichiraku's Ramen for a well-deserved bowl of ramen with extra toppings.

"Hello-"

"Lord Sixth! What happened?! Is she alright?! Did she get arrested?!" Teuchi asked without breathing. "She's always been confrontational! I apologize on behalf of her father if she offended you!"

"Whaat?! Mr. Teuchi, please calm down!" Kakashi exclaimed, "What are you talking about?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, sorry!" he said smiling, putting his hand behind his head in embarrassment. "But I'm just so worried… Asami can be-"

"Oh? You know that girl?"

Teuchi and Ayame began giggling coyly, "She doesn't like being called 'girl', she'd correct you and say 'woman'." Ayame said. "Her family and ours are old family friends. Father was friends with Mr. Seiwa for a long time."

"Seiwa…" Kakashi mused. "Surely you're not talking about the family of shinobis?"

"Of course!" Teuchi explained, "Asami was the eldest… Now she's all that's left. Amazing young woman… simply amazing! A real survivor!"

"Mr. Teuchi, why isn't Asami a shinobi?" Kakashi asked slowly.

Ayame looked at her father, waiting to see his response was, "Lord Kakashi..." Teuchi said frowning, "Please forgive me, it's simply not my story to tell."

"I understand, but Teuchi I do have another request."

"Anything Lord Kakashi!"

"Eh drop the 'Lord'… May I have a large Miso Ramen with char siu?"

Kakashi didn't mind the fact that Mr. Teuchi didn't respond to his inquiry about Asami, he was a respectable man. However, Kakashi knew that any gaps in his day would be filled with thoughts about Asami Sewia.

 _A survivor, lightning, I know I saw lightning…_

-Meanwhile at The Bookshop-

"So…", Shizune smiled mischievously, "What was _that_ about?"

"Phew! Thank goodness!", Asami sighed. As she relaxed her posture and sat in the chair behind the desk, she revealed her fists that had jolts of electricity hovering and flickering over her knuckles. Asami sheepishly looked up at Shizune, "There was a drunkard outside causing a bit of a ruckus, thankfully the Hokage came but, it won't stop till I'm comfortable."

"Take it easy, deep breaths." Shizune instructed.

As Asami relaxed the flickering electricity stopped, she wished her mentor was still alive, or anyone in her family to help guide her through this bizarre quirk. Shaking her head to remind herself to stay present Asami asked, "But Shizune… Why are you here?"

"Ah! I wanted to bring you, your new medicine… and some news!" Shizune said, handing Asami the white paper bag.

"What news?" Asami asked eagerly.

"You're almost at 100%, you'll be able to lightly workout and build up from there!"

"Thank you, Shizune! I really needed something good!", Asami said as her heart was fluttering.

"Oh I think you had something good before I got here…" Shizune teased.

Asami matched her tone, "You know I'm sure the Hokage is _so_ wise… He'll give you great advice about finally asking Yamato out."

The two continued to tease and joke, and Asami felt relieved at the sense of normalcy she had for that moment. A majority of her life the past few months was filled with doubt and some fear. She was still recovering from the transplant but she still had to decide whether she wanted to become a shinobi… regardless she needed to control her ability that was visiting more often. Asami didn't know how but she found herself thinking about Lord Kakashi. His kindness, his eyes, there was something about him, and it both frightened Asami but also had her intrigued.

 _He's the Hokage, Asami… Please get over yourself._


End file.
